Those others
by gin-silverfang-ledgend
Summary: The organization gets a new member, a beautiful young lady by the name of Sayxremu. Yet Demyx doesn't think that everything is as it should be... What kind of horrors have been wrought on the Organization this time?


Another Idea that has been plaguing me ever since I wrote The Attack of Them. This story introduces a different kind of fear however. Don't worry, I'm still writing Demyx meets the Sex God. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and favorites from all of you who have given them. This particular story actually contains outside references. See how many you can spot. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of those referenced in this story. Thank you!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Interesting? Absolutely blood chillingly horrifying? Demyx could think of many ways to describe what he was seeing at the moment. The best way the blond could think of was that he felt as if Vexen had frozen him solid after Lexaeus had forced him to eat a fist sized rock. Heck, that wasn't even strong enough to explain the sudden fear that was marching through his veins like giant radioactive rubber pants.

The day had started out normal enough. Larxene kicking Axel's and Marluxia's butts because they did something stupid again. Saïx acting like a big blue haired puppy at Xemnas' heels as the superior worshiped Kingdom Hearts. Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin and Lexaeus getting in a early poker game. Vexen and Zexion where in the labs, doing whatever they did. While Demyx tried to teach Roxas how to play guitar, because for all his usefulness to the organization the thirteenth member was about as good at playing guitar as Axel was at tending Marluxia's garden.

Then 'it' had happened. One found that there was to be a new member to now Organization XIV. "Axel, Xaldin, and Saïx. You are to collect the newest member." The Superior had ordered, Axel was going because he could sense those without heart. Xaldin so he could name whoever it was. Saïx because being away makes one fonder, at least that was what Demyx guessed. He hadn't really cared much for the meeting, and just joined in on Luxord's bets on what the newbies power would be.

About a day went by before Xaldin, Axel, and Saïx returned, looking tired and beaten with the newest member between them. A girl Demyx had realized, with short curly blond hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She had a bust on her as well, and he could spend all day comparing her to beautiful and delicate things. Yet she didn't look all that tough, he didn't understand how a girl like that one had a strong enough heart to turn into a Nobody. He found out as soon as Xemnas decided to test her, something he did to all new Nobodies to make sure they were up to the cause.

Seeing as Saïx, Xaldin, and Axel looked as if they had been mauled by angry man eating villagers, # 1 decided Lexaeus would be the one to test her. At the time, Demyx had felt sorry for the girl. He was powerful, and hadn't gained those muscles by only working in the gym. Those who hadn't been beaten to a pulp watched, which didn't include Marluxia seeing as Larxene had gotten him just before Axel was called onto the mission. Lexaeus summoned his tomahawk. The thing making the entire arena shake as he let it touch the ground.

Demyx as well as everyone else watching turned to the new girl, newly dubbed Sayxremu. Demyx wondered at what her original name was, as it had taken a good six hours just to come up with that. Demyx knew it had only taken four minutes for them to get his own name changed from Edmy to Demyx. Axel even shorter seeing as his name had been Alex before, so they had thrown the letters around. Sayxremu withdrew her weapons, and as Demyx looked at the two of them he found that he got a really bad feeling in his gut.

They were Keyblades, one looked like the one that belonged to Sora. The other looked like one of Roxas' Keyblades, the one he was always made fun of for because it was all girly. Xigbar announced the start of the battle, his voice barely having stopped echoing in the room before Lexaeus fell to the ground in serious pain. Sayxremu looked triumphant, her head held high before she decided to waltz past the entire group of gaping people. Larxene was even quite for once, which was like the sign of the apocalypse.

The next time Demyx found Sayxremu, he found her flirting with Zexion, Marluxia, and Axel like slut. Yet all three were drooling over her as if she were a well season steak and they hadn't eaten in years. They looked ready to either fight each other, or try and please themselves by taking her all at once.

Demyx even felt the urge to try and strip the girl's clothes off with his eyes. Which he found odd, he had been turned gay after living with Larxene for so long. When you spend all of your Nobody life in an organization made of men, with one bitchy woman, things happened.

"Hello Demyx." Sayxremu smiled sweetly, she was hotter than Marlin Monroe, with bigger jugs than Dolly Parton in the old days. She placed a warm slender hand on Demyx's chest suggestively, smiling coolly. The urge to kiss her was so overwhelming, then it hit Demyx.

With a yelp, he summoned a portal and went to his own room. Leaving Sayxremu confused and startled. Not that he cared, he was too busy wondering why he was the first to notice? How could he be the first to notice? The blond with a mullet quickly grabbed his music papers, and started to scrawl out on them with his pen.

In the back of his mind, Demyx wished he didn't have to use perfectly good music paper for this. Yet he knew it was for the better, he needed proof before he consulted Number I. "Sayxremu." He muttered to himself, part of his brain shouting "Demyx! You're being stupid! If this was true, then surely some other member would have noticed! Vexen or Zexion!"

Yet he kept scrawling down what he was thinking, crossing out the letters as he went. First X, because that was without a doubt not part of her original name. Then M, followed by A, R, and Y. He put a space before continuing with S, then U, then finally E. "I knew it!" Then Demyx then stopped to think. "God do I hate being right all the time."

Then the question arose, what was he to do with that knowledge? It would be madness to go to anyone who Sayxremu had already infected, then again this was Castle Oblivion. No, there was only one person Demyx could go to. The number one honcho, Xemnas himself.

Before Demyx could get to Xemnas however to prove his point, he found himself at the current disaster and also with no reason to go to Xemnas now. Roxas had apparently cooked for the girl, introducing her to one of the few things that could kill a Mary Sue. The reality that not everyone was perfect. Roxas was a lot like his Somebody Sora.

Cute as a button, but he wasn't that great with technology. The water looked burned, the macaroni cold, and the salad as crisp as a potato chip made by Axel. Sayxremu was nothing but a puddle on the floor, reeking black stuff like a fading heartless. Demyx watched as even Larxene broke down crying.

"Ow well. Another crisis diverted." Demyx muttered, shrugging his shoulders. He knew that Roxas would be unpopular for awhile. That there was a very small chance that anyone would realize that Sayxremu had been a Mary Sue. Things would return to normal after awhile though. "Hey, anyone want to order out for pizza?" Someone called out, Axel by the sounds of it. "Yep, back to normal." Demyx sighed.


End file.
